Moving Homes
by xiiBrokeniix
Summary: Former bully, Draco Malfoy, has been self-harming for a while now, Draco comes home to find that his Mother has killed herself. He isn't allowed to live alone and the only family that will take him in is the Weasleys. When a romance springs from the shadows, Can someone save the depressed boy from slipping through the fingers of life? Or will they both be left heart broken? SLASH


**Hey, I took a long time writing this and hope you guys like it, please review if you want me to add more chapters.**

 **Don't flame me I'm not trying to show Draco as a bad character, he's just misunderstood and he doesn't know who to trust, he may seem slightly out of character but I assure you he's not It's only because he has been abused and he's depressed.**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, places, spells, and names are owned by J. K Rowling. The plot, however, is mine.

 **Trigger warnings:** Self-harm, Suicide/Character Death, Cursing, Child Abuse.

 **~Draco x Ginny fic, if you don't like that turn back now.~**

* * *

Summer holidays were a great time for most teenagers, and there were very few things you could do to ruin them. But there were a few. Like, if you attended a boarding school and when holidays rolled around you had to return to a family you couldn't stand. They could also be ruined if you had no family to return to.

Draco sat stiffly back in his seat, the winding of the train and the spiral tracks knocked Draco out of his thoughts every few minutes.

The school was much the same as usual, he had been teased by the golden trio for most of it. Sure, he might've done something to provoke it but it was only something as simple as bumping into one of them, and he never returned the insults, not this year anyway. He was too tired, there was no point in trying to be rude to them, there was no point in living when death was inevitable.

Draco felt himself wince, he still had 6 months before the school year ended.

But at least he had the holidays.

He had got off the Hogwarts express as normal, expecting to see his mother waiting for him, but instead, he saw Severus Snape.

Draco looked confused but he could tell by the potion master's expression that something bad had happened. "What happened?" Draco asked quietly. Snape looked at him sadly, he was careful how he worded his words."About an hour after you left Hogwarts we got a letter from your head house elf." he told him "It's your mother... She's dead, Malfoy I'm sorry."

Draco didn't seem to be too sad, his mother never cared for him when his father beat him. Yes, he was in Azkaban now, but that didn't change a thing. She never cared about his well being, so why should he care if she died?

"How?" he asked, in an uncaring tone.

"Suicide," he told the boy "There's no doubt about that."

Draco had known for quite some time that she was going to spiral in this direction, but couldn't she of waited? It was a great annoyance her death at this time and if she was going to do it he would have preferred it to happen later on when he was older then 18.

Draco's annoyance obviously showed on his face, and Snape asked him what was wrong.

"It's just, will I go back to the manor?" Draco seemed more worried about this than he did about his own mother's death.

"No. We have to locate a family member."

Draco glared over at his professor, rolling his eyes "None will take me." The Malfoys lived in France and most of his mother's side were in Azkaban. "Where will I go?" he asked.

"I did ask the ministry if I could have been given legal guardianship over you: but they turned me down," Snape replied sadly.

"Why?"

"I am your teacher and I'm the head of Slytherin house, they thought it would make things too complex" he paused then continued "...There is a family they are looking into and despite my objections, it is highly likely you will live there."

"Objections?" he asked startled "Who is it?"

Severus let out a deep and loud sigh "The Weasley's" Snape drawled.

Draco suddenly felt a laugh running up his throat, he was trying to keep himself from laughing but he couldn't; he couldn't control it at all.

This had to be a joke, he scanned Severus for any tonnes of humour but he couldn't detect any.

Suddenly Draco came to a realisation and his laughter stopped "Shit, you're serious?" he asked gulping.

"Afraid so," Snape replied

"I'm not going." Draco said immediately "How could anyone ever think, how can they even afford another child? and shouldn't the fact that I'm an only child factor into it, I won't know how to act around other siblings. I won't go."

"If the Ministry appoints Arthur and Molly as your guardians, you won't have a choice. They Weasley's aren't doing too bad for themselves either, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes is said to be quite popular, plus they will get paid a decent amount to look after you."

Rage was boiling up inside Draco's skin "SO THAT'S WHY THERE DOING IT? FOR THE MONEY? I BET YOU THEY'LL LOCK ME UP IN THEIR BASEMENT AND TREAT ME LIKE A PRISONER. I'M NOT GOING!" he screamed at Snape and everything stopped, people stopped walking and stared at the blonde haired boy. It was obvious he was causing a scene but he didn't care.

"Get on with your lives, shoo!" Snape said glaring at the crowd that was forming around them, after a few seconds people still hadn't moved and Snape reached for his wand, threatening them. People continued walking after this, a good portion of them were fully aware of Snape's skills with magic, and they knew not to cross him.

Draco felt a tear grace his cheeks but he wiped it away almost as fast as it appeared.

 _"_ You can choose to have a guidance counsellor, they'll come every week for therapy sessions and to check your alright."

Draco couldn't believe it, it was all happening too fast.

"I've got all my parents money." Draco said hopefully "I can just buy my own house."

Snape sadly shook his head "Yes, all of their money will go to you. _Eventually._ You won't have full access to it until you are of age"

"This is bullshit!" Draco screamed "I bet the Weasleys will hate being lumbered with me"

"They requested it," Snape assured him.

Draco shook his head, It made no sense, why would they want to help him?

 _ **~New Scene~ Weasleys:**_

"Please tell me you're joking" Ron whispered,

"No, of course, we aren't, we would never joke about something like this." Arthur Weasley replied.

Ginny looked at him, terrified, "Dad!" she screamed "How could you? After all his father's done? After all _HES_ done?

"Draco isn't responsible for his father's actions, and apart from insulting you and making you lose a few house points, has he really done anything THAT bad? Their father asked rhetorically.

"Well, he worked for Umbridge!" Ron exclaimed, "...and he's been trying to get me and my friends expelled for years, some people say he already has the dark mark that's why no one ever sees him in short sleeves."

Ginny nodded her head "He never wears short sleeves..."

His mother cut in "That's a ridiculous accusation, since when did you two listen to nasty rumours?!" she said glaring at the two "With his Father in Azkaban and his Mother dead, I doubt he has any interest in becoming a Death Eater. He has had a very unpleasant upbringing, maybe a good family environment is all he needs to bring out the good in him."

"I doubt it. Ginny scoffed "He's just like his father; cruel and heartless."

Molly was about to go on a rant but Arthur stepped in instead "Hey guys calm down. It's not even confirmed yet. For now, he's staying at the Leaky Cauldron but if we do get legal guardianship I expect you guys to be civil towards him. You shouldn't worry you won't even see him much except for the holidays as you'll be at school and he's only obliged to stay here until he comes of age, when he turns 18 he will have the choice to stay or leave."

"How will I face the other Gryffindors when they found out I'm living with a Slytherin, let alone _Malfoy?"_ Ron screeched

Molly rolled up her newspaper and gave Ron a gentle bump on the head with it "You're always thinking of yourself, Ron. His fathers in prison and his mother's dead! I can't even imagine what kind of pain he's in."

 _ **~New Scene~ Draco:**_

Draco lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the feelings that were boiling up inside of him. His abusive father was in prison, he was pleased because of this but he knew this feeling wouldn't last long because his father would break out in a little while.

His mother was dead, he was also pleased because of this. She was a bitch, a horrible mother, she acted like she cared only when people were watching.

She was so deep in her own sadness that she forgot she even had a son, she heard and saw the beatings that took place but she never said anything. Ever.

But, there was another feeling inside him that he couldn't quite place.

Standing up he walked over and peered at his reflection, he looked awful.

His reflection started to mock him with words that cut deep _"Filthy ferret! Aw, You gonna cry? You're just a weakling, everyone hates you, you fucking death eater"_

Draco felt his hand rise and smash the mirror, his blood started to rush towards his newly made cut. Pulling his knuckles close to his face he watched the trail of crimson liquid drip down his hand, it was so enchanting and beautiful...

Draco looked at the broken mirror and the glass shards, one fell near him, he picked it up and with a shaky hand he placed it on his left wrist making a swift long motion across it over the top of numerous scars and cuts. As soon as the red bubbles of blood appeared on his arm he felt immediate relief. He didn't know why he did this to himself, he just knew that it made him feel better, it was a way he could escape the bitter reality of life, even if only for a few minutes. He had done it since he was 12 and it didn't feel as weird now, it was just as normal as breathing.

Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing it towards the mirror he whispered a charm "Reparo" as soon as the words left his lips the glass started to mend and he was relieved.

No one would find out about his outburst.

 _ **~New Scene~ Weasleys:**_

"This is very decent of you Arthur, I can't think of many people who would take on the challenge of looking after the son of Lucius Malfoy. In fact, I was rather surprised you volunteered, what with your relationship with Lucius not being too good." Otto said as he sipped from his mug, filled with tea.

Otto Acklund was in the burrow, he was the head of the department for care of wizard minors.

"Of course, Molly and I couldn't stand the thought of him having to live with strangers! Yes, he doesn't know us too well but he knows my kids and I figured it would be better than living with someone he has never met."

Otto nodded his head and looked up uneasily at Arthur "You're not doing this for revenge are you?"

The red haired man looked shocked "No of course not! I hate Lucius but I have nothing against the boy, you know me I would never do anything that I think isn't in the child's best interest"

"Of course" he nodded "I just had to check. It came up as an issue when we were discussing it but I'll tell everyone that they don't need to worry. One other thing, Draco isn't very fond of muggles, what with your line of work being..."

Arthur cut him off before he could finish "I don't think any of my children are nearly as interested in muggles as me" Arthur laughed "I won't push my beliefs on him but I hope with time he'll come to realise that muggles are not beneath us."

Otto coughed and straightened his robes as he stood "Well then I think that's all. I'll recommend to the council about giving you full legal guardianship. He'll be legally obliged to stay here until he turns 18, after that it's up to you, and Draco of course."

"Thank you very much, Otto" Arthur replied, they shook hands and Acklund left through the fireplace.

"You can all come in now," Arthur said, picking up the extendable air, it was tied with a rope that went all the way up the stairs. George had obviously put there to listen to the conversation. The family soon gathered around their dining room table with him.

"He can't live here dad, do you now how many times he has insulted you and mum?" Fred screamed with anger

Arthur looked at him sadly "I know very well of the insults he has said but none of the things he said was his fault. He was raised to be that way, I'm sure once he gets to know us he'll see we aren't nearly as bad as he thought we were."

Ginny glared over to his father "He's made it very clear what he thinks of our family. You can't change his ways, he's already sixteen."

"Fifteen" Arthur corrected her.

"Really?" Ron asked, sounding both shocked and pleased "I'm older than him? When's his birthday?"

Arthur picked up the papers that Acklund had given him, reading through them "August the 2nd. Looks like his birthdays coming up, we'll get throw him a party."

Ginny looked at him wide eyed "That's horrible!" she exclaimed "He'll probably just sneer at whatever we get him!"

Arthur sighed "Ginny please try to understand, If Harry's aunt or uncle died, or if Hermione's parents died, we would take them in, right?"

All the kids looked uneasily at each other,

Ginny drawled "Yeah, but..."

"But what? Since his families not friends with ours that doesn't mean we're just going to leave him to get brought up by strangers! Being a good person isn't helping the people you want to, but helping the people you would prefer not too." Arthur explained.

"His dad tried to kill me," Ginny said quietly.

"Twice" the twins chimed in.

Molly shook her head "...and he's paying for that in Azkaban. Don't blame him for Lucius's actions."

Suddenly Ginny got defensive "I'll do whatever I damn well like."

"Watch your lip young lady." her mother said in an annoyed tone.

"UGH!" she screamed before storming to her room and slamming the door.

 _ **~New Scene~ Ministry:**_

"So, are we decided then?" Cornelius Fudge asked, looking over the papers.

"It seems like the best decision." Acklund stated, "I think the Weasley family will be a good, healthy environment to grow up in."

A tall man with a slightly nervous look chimed in "I disagree, he'll be much happier with Severus Snape."

He was the only one that disagreed.

"We have already discussed this. Snape is the head of Slytherin house if anyone ever found out they would call him biased when giving out house points. Plus, Snape has never been a parent he won't know how to raise a teen, but the Weasleys on the other hand, have raised many children. On top of that, we have Snape's less than good looking record and the Weasley's have never committed a crime, their record is completely spotless."

The tall man nodded and went back to staring at the floor, signing the documents when they got passed to him.

"Otto, tell the Weasleys that they will be receiving Draco tomorrow around midday." Fudge said breaking the silence that filled the room "You'll be picking him up."

Otto nodded and people started to slowly disappear from the room, as the meeting was now over.

 ** _~New Scence~ Draco:_**

Tom, the landlord of The Leaky Cauldron knocked on Draco's door.

"Master Malfoy" he called hesitantly

"GO AWAY!" came a very annoyed voice from inside.

"I've just come to tell you that Fudge will come to collect you at 10 in the morning."

Draco sighed "Cool, now I know. So piss off."

"Ok Master Malfoy!" the voice replied.

Draco listened to the sound of Tom walking away, once he was sure he was gone he went back to what he was doing, when he left the Malfoy Mansion to come here yesterday he was allowed enough time to pack most of the objects from his room into his trunk, he added an extension charm because not all of it would fit, a ministry worker watched him, making sure he didn't pack anything unsafe that would be a danger to his new guardians or himself. They was also the fact that the Mansion was extremely large and the ministry hadn't managed to get rid of all the dark books and objects in there. They also had some suspicions that there might've been a secret passageway where Lucius hid these things, but it wasn't confirmed yet and Draco refused to speak. They had only searched about 2 rooms already and they already found lots of objects they could use as evidence for suspecting his father was a Death Eater, he got jailed under a year ago and they're progress wasn't going very well so the mansion still contained a large variety of dark and illegal objects and spell books.

They ministry worker left him alone for a bit though because he accidently left his flying car running and petrol for that thing was expensive, for average people anyway. It would be barely a thing for a Malfoy.

Draco managed to go into his Fathers old room and take one of his dark books.

He knew it was wrong and he shouldn't of but he knew that the contents of the book would come in handy if he was going to survive living with the Weasleys.

He just had to make sure none of the Weasleys found it, he knew they would disapprove and probably send him to an insane asylum, but it wasn't just that, the contents of the book were illegal, which meant he could face jail time.

But he didn't care.

The book he took had a wide variety of curses and hexes you could inflict on yourself to cause pain, he had no idea why his father owned his father owned a whole lot of strange things.

But his father owned a whole lot of strange and dangerous things.

Draco pulled his arms out in front of him and he stared at the many cuts that laced his arms, he was trying to think about each time he cut, the reason behind it. But he simply couldn't remember, all he could remember was the surety that it would be better afterwards. But it wasn't.

Draco opened the book he had stolen from his father, he wanted to use a curse on himself but he couldn't, not yet, not with the threat of Tom walking in, if anyone ever saw, if anyone even suspected what he was doing, he was surely going to be sent to an insane asylum.

Draco slammed the book shut and he walked over to his mirror, his reflection glared back at him with disgust, "Why don't you just use one curse, no one needs to know." his reflection said helpfully, "No, I can't. I want too, but I can't." his reflected shook its head "You're just a weakling, it's pitiful really." Draco was starting to lose his cool "Shut up" he said quietly but his reflection only smiled wider "You're just like your father, they might as well put you in Azkaban right now."

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled louder, throwing a vase in the direction of the mirror smashing it to bits, "You don't know shit about my life." he muttered under his breath.

Draco sighed, picking up his wand he repaired the mirror, "I'll smash you again if you talk to me." he said before placing a sheet over it so his reflection couldn't taunt him. Draco stared at his room, it was a huge mess, but it didn't matter, the house elves in the Leaky Cauldron would clean it.

 ** _~New Scene~ Acklund:_**

Otto sat in the Ministry car, watching the street below him, he wasn't too high up, not reaching the clouds yet. He wasn't particularly fond of this kind of transport, he preferred Floo Powder or Apparition but this was the only way to travel when a minor was involved.

Otto took a deep breath as he parked his car outside the Leaky Cauldron, he was a bit early, it was only 9:47 am and he was due to be picked up at 10 so Otto decided it was best to wait the extra minutes before going in, after all, Draco may not of finished packing yet.

 _ **~New Scene~ Weasleys:**_

"Is the room ready yet?" Arthur called up the stairs, and when he heard no answer he sighed. Arthur was about to start walking up the stairs but Ron stopped him "He's not seriously going to have Percy's room, right?" Arthur nodded his head "Of course he is." Ginny heard this and got angry "That's not fair! What if Percy wants to visit, where will he sleep?" Molly came in handing Ginny some nice robes, "He'll sleep in Ron's room, go put on these Robes, we've got to look our best." Ginny sighed at her Mother.

"Bloody hell, with all this fuss you'd think someone from the ministry was coming," Ron said rolling his eyes

"Someone is, Acklund, with Draco," Arthur said shoving some nice robes into Ron's hands.

Molly turned to Arthur "Go check on the room, and once you've done that go talk to Ginny, she's in a bit of a mood."

Arthur nodded and kissed her on the check, "Alright"

Arthur knocked on the door of Percy's room "Fred, George? Have you two almost finished cleaning that room up?" After no answer, Arthur decided to open the door and he found the twins sitting on the bed with white feathers in their hair, "We thought we would plump the pillows." George said laughing "We got a bit carried away" Fred added.

Ahh, the joys of parenthood.

"You guys enjoy being responsible adults don't you?" Arthur said in a loud voice, it wasn't a shout, he never shouted, so when his voice took on gravity you couldn't help but feel intimidated.

The twins looked at each other and nodded their heads "...And your business is doing well, If I am correct you are earning more money than me, right?" the twins nodded again "But, funny thing is, you still live in my house, and if you don't clean this room up I will not hesitate to ground you both."

"UGH!" Fred said " I don't see why he has to have Percy's room. Can't we just stick him in the attic with the ghoul?

"No Fred. He's going to be your foster brother, not a prisoner. Now, hurry up and clean this room, I'm going to talk to Ginny, It should be clean by the time I'm finished."

Arthur left the room with a chorus of "Yes dad!"s behind him.

He walked up to Ginny's door and knocked "Ginny, dear?" he asked in a terrified voice, like most fathers he was afraid of his teenage daughter, she had the power to make his life miserable. She must have learnt it from her mother.

"GO AWAY!" the voice inside screamed and something banged against the door.

Great, he wasn't even in her room yet and she was already throwing things.

Arthur decided to play the ace up his sleeve "Ginny Bear?" he said in a kind voice "May I come in?"

Ginny couldn't resist that name, it was her baby name. It always brings back good memories whenever she hears it.

...Okay, Dad, you can come in" she said uneasily and her father opened the door slowly, walking in.

"Ginny dear, I know It's a lot to process but we're doing the right thing by letting Draco stay here," Arthur said smiling,

Ginny glared at him "I don't want him here. I hate him. Isn't his cousin Tonks?" Ginny asked, "Can't he live with her mother."

Arthur shook his head "Andromeda is married to a muggle born, Ted Tonks." Her father reminded her "It's a far enough stretch but we are pure-bloods, that'll mean something to him. He would find it impossible to live with Muggle-borns"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Doesn't he have any other family?" her voice was desperate

Arthur looked sadly back at her "No, most of the blacks are in Azkaban, that's his mothers side of the family and Lucius was the only Malfoy who lived in England, the rest live in France."

Ginny looked at him "Yeah well, even so, why does he have to go in the room next to _mine_?" she whined.

"Because that's what your mother and I decided, now quickly go get into your nice robes he'll be here soon" Arthur replied before heading downstairs to help Molly with the cleaning.

 ** _~New Scene~ Draco:_**

Draco heard a knock at his door at exactly 10 am. The House-elves hadn't come to clean his room overnight and his room still looked like a complete tip, oh well, they would probably clean it once he left.

"Come in" Draco called and a nervous man entered the room.

"Draco Malfoy?" He asked and Draco nodded, "Hi I'm Otto Acklund, the head of the care for wizard minors and I've been sent here to take you-"

Draco shot him a glare and interrupted him "I know why your here" he mumbled, "So, has it been decided where I'm staying?"

Otto nodded his head uneasily, "After much discussion we think the best place for you is the Weasleys, you'll be happy there."

"Bullshit" Draco said kicking his trunk "I won't be happy _there_ "

"I'm sorry Draco," the old man told him "But the decision has already been made, they are a good family; they'll make you feel cared for and they'll treat you with respect, please make sure you do the same."

What could he say? He wasn't about to be nice to that Weasel Ron. The parents he could manage, he was good at faking things, pretending to be okay and pretending to be someone he wasn't. If he was being forced to stay with them he couldn't have them hating him, the teens however he refused to be nice too, unless they were nice to him first.

The blonde haired boy nodded as a reply.

Otto looked at the room Draco stayed in over the night "Well, you sure made a mess of things..."

Draco shrugged his shoulders "Nothing the house elves can't handle."

Otto shook his head "The Leaky Cauldron doesn't have house elves..."

What could he do? He wasn't about to sink as low as to apologise, Malfoys didn't apologise for anything. Draco just ignored him instead.

"What's that red stain on the carpet, Draco?" Otto said looking worried.

A nervous look appeared on Draco's face but he quickly shook it off and went back to his cold self, "None of your business, just red ink."

Otto seemed to accept this, after all, he couldn't possibly think it was blood and Draco did something to harm himself, the thought did cross his mind for a second, though.

Self-harm was rare in wizards, it took an incredibly damaged soul to do something so destructive to oneself, they learnt that in Hogwarts in the second year after someone killed themselves in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, it was marked as an accident. A student was self-harming and accidently cut too deep, and Draco, like most students, had no idea what self-harming was so the teachers had to briefly explain,

Only 1.2% of the wizarding community ever harmed them selfs on purpose. Some only did it once to try it, barely any did it as a continuous thing to cope.

After that day he tried it out for himself and he has been hooked on it ever since, at first he thought that person was crazy to do something so unusual to themselves because it was so rare but now Draco understood. It made everything better, you could escape this world and enter another, even if it ended in a few seconds. Afterwards, things weren't better, though, they were exactly the same. Which made it addicting, because whenever you did it you felt better, but it only lasted the instant and when the physical pain stopped things went to shit again. Maybe thats why is was addicting, because you had to keep doing it to feel better it couldn't just be a one-time thing and sometimes It was the only way you could escape from the other pain, not the physical, the physical was easy to handle, but the emotion and the mental.

Draco was surprised that no one noticed he had stopped wearing short sleeves, he hadn't worn short sleeves since the second year and he was starting to wonder if people thought he had got the dark mark.

Of course, he hadn't, not yet anyway. He didn't want to be a death eater, not really, that was his father's dream for him.

Acklund snapped Draco out of his thoughts.

"Alright, then we better get going," Otto said picking up Draco's trunk.

"Whatever" Draco muttered

 _ **~Change of Scene~ Weasleys:**_

Lunch was almost ready, the twins had cleaned Draco's new bedroom and everyone had their best robes on.

Arthur sighed, looking at the living room. It was spotless and looked the cleanest It had ever been, but it still looked shabby and Draco would be arriving very soon.

The sound of the doorbell filled the house and Arthur quickly rushed to the door, he reappeared a few minutes afterwards with Acklund and a VERY uncomfortable looking Draco.

"Okay, we've got a few things to go over, so let's begin," he said cheerfully and everyone sat down.

 **III**

There was, in fact, a lot to go over and the lunch Molly had prepared went cold.

Mainly just signing things, Draco let out a sigh and he stared over at the pile of papers he had finished signing

"Well, then I think that's it..." Acklund said as he stood and straightened his robes "You can choose to have a guidance counsellor appointed to you if you want they'll come once a week to give you some therapy."

Draco shot him a glare and looked him up and down "No" Draco said in a voice struggling to remain neutral.

Acklund nodded his head and looked over at Molly and Arthur "We've added an extra bonus to the money you'll be receiving for Draco's weekly pocket money." Acklund then looked over at Draco "It may be a bit less than you're used to, but you'll survive."

Draco didn't look at him, instead, he continued to stare at the floor. "Whatever I don't care" he muttered, and he really didn't, he didn't want to be here.

"Cheer up." Acklund said as he patted Draco on the back "The sun will shine again I promise, anyway I'll be off now. Seeya." Acklund said before leaving through the door.

And Draco was left sitting in the Weasley's living room.

Great.

"I'll try to salvage the lunch," Molly said standing from her chair "It's cold, but I can warm it up"

Arthur, The Twins, Ron, Ginny and Draco, followed her to the kitchen after 5 minutes.

After a while, Draco finally took a seat on the table next to Ginny and soon an awkward conversation started "We'll show you to your room after lunch, alright?" Molly said with a kind smile

Draco just nodded, this was too embarrassing, he was being forced to live with people that he had insulted so rudely for half his life. Whatever, at least they were pure-bloods.

"What are you two yacking about?" Arthur asked and the twins stopped whispering.

"Nothing" Fred replied "Just Quidditch."

"We were thinking of playing a game after Lunch," George added.

"It's a shame we don't have a snitch." Ginny said, "I would love to play seeker."

The twins sneered at their sister and said at the same time "Who said YOU were playing?"

Ginny huffed "I did"

The twins shook their heads "Nope, we'll play too rough for you,"

A violent look appeared in Ginny's eyes and the twins laughed

"MUM!" Ginny whined, "They won't let me play!"

"I don't see why Ginny can't play." Molly said, "She's a very good player."

"Fine" Fred moaned, "You can play."

Molly looked over to Draco "You have a broomstick don't you?" Molly asked kindly "Would you like to play Quidditch with them?"

The whole table went silent as if they didn't believe what she had just asked. They all looked at Draco, apprehension on their faces. He had managed to get through lunch without drawing much attention to himself, and now he was faced with this.

"Uh," His mind worked furiously thinking of an excuse "If I play it'll be uneven. Maybe another time," he muttered.

There was a silent sigh of relief from everybody, no one really wanted to play with Draco. They nodded their heads and George even managed to say, nonchalantly, "You can watch if you want." Although he was looking at his potatoes as he said it.

Draco just shook his head, he didn't want to watch a pile of weasels fly around on broomsticks if they didn't have a snitch he doubted they would own a Bludger so they probably only used a Quaffle to play, which was boring, without a bludger there was no point playing or watching, the best part of the game was watching someone or pushing someone of their broom.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **I don't have a beta but I've proofread it a lot. Hope you guys like this because I worked really hard c:**

 **Sorry for all the changing scenes, I thought it was necessary, though. If I only showed it from Draco's perspective I don't think It would have made nearly as much sense. There won't be so many changing scenes once Draco's living with the Weasleys because I won't have to keep switching between the Weasleys, Draco, and the Ministry.**

 **Review if you want more chapters I'll try to make them long so you'll get your waits worth! c:**


End file.
